Dimension of Disaster: Curse of Arrav/Quick guide
Walkthrough |items = * Full zombie outfit **Zombie mask **Zombie shirt **Zombie trousers **Zombie gloves **Zombie boots * 2 vials of water * Onion (can be bought from from Xuan for 12 Zemomarks) * Diamond (uncut can be bought from Urist Loric) * Gold bar (ore can be bought from Sani) * 1 cosmic rune (can be bought from Aubury) * 10 earth runes (can be bought from Aubury) * Must be on standard Prayers (can switch at church) and standard Magic spellbook |kills = * Armoured zombie (at least 3) * Sharathteerk * Zemouregal }} # Talk to Arrav to start the quest (Space - Accept - Space) Preparing the jar # Ask Arrav about sacred oil (Space - 2). # Talk to Ernie upstairs in a building South of the East bank in New Varrock to get a decorated cooking urn. # A quick way to fill the urn is get 11 raw undead beef and cook them on a nearby range or get a log and make a fire at the cow pen, but you can use any method. # Return to Ernie with the filled urn or teleport the urn to him and talk to him to get an empty canopic jar. # Go to the church in north-east of New Varrock and switch to standard prayers. # Activate Ultimate Strength, Eagle Eye, Rapid Restore and Protect from Summoning then talk to Father Lawrence. # Activate Mystic Might and speak with Father Lawrence once more to obtain the sacred oil. # Using the cut diamond and gold bar make a diamond ring. # Enchant the diamond ring to get a ring of life (1 cosmic, 10 earths). # If you have red mist bottled, go to the southeastern corner of the ground floor in Zemouregal's castle, pass through the North red barrier, and loot the corpse to obtain dwellberries. # Add the sacred oil, ring of life, and dwellberries to the canopic jar and make a prepared canopic jar. Obtaining the Heart Steps 2 - 10 may be skipped on replays if you have kept the dye/mists # Talk to Arrav (Space - 4) # Get two vials from the East most room and fill them with water # Talk to Ellamaria in the South East most room to get Delphinium seeds # Rake the Delphinium patch that's East of Arrav in the courtyard and plant the seeds, then take the watering can to the South and water the patch # Once the Delphiniums are fully grown, pick a Delphinium flower # Buy an onion from Xuan North West of the fountain # Talk to Thessalia and have her make a yellow dye and a blue dye # If you don't have three total vials of red mist in your inventory, then collect these now # Use the yellow and blue dyes on separate vials of red mist to get a vial of orange mist and a vial of purple mist # Go back to the New Varrock castle and enter the North West room on the ground floor and search the desk to get a Code key (don't need to do this for replay) # Go up to the first floor by the armoured zombies and search the crate of decoder strips to get decoder strips if you don't have one # Enter the North East most room (past the purple barrier) and search the footlocker to get a Vault key # Open the big door near the stairs and use the mithril grapple hook and crossbow on the chandelier to get to the other side # Now fill in the code using the decoding strips and the code you got from Zemouregal's desk to unlock the door (Code is random for everyone). On replays the old code is displayed in chatbox. # Enter the vault and search the pedestal to obtain the heart of Arrav # Return to Arrav and show him the heart # Go to the Museum in East New Varrock # Press the big red button towards the South of the room to distract Orlando Smith # Pickpocket Curator Haig Halen then take the shield from the display case # Head back to Arrav and talk to him to give him the shield The Fight # Enter the Throne room # Defeat Sharthteerk # Defeat Zemouregal (or skip the fight if you've purchased this option from Gypsy Aris' Reward Shop) If you need help with these boss fights refer to the full quest guide here. Category:Dimension of Disaster